You never know where Love will flow
by SchnuffelchenSeidenschnabel
Summary: James liebt Lily. Doch wie fängt man etwas mit der Freundin der eigenen Schwester an. Vorsicht ist hier gefragt. Doch mit dem Vorsichtig sein hat James sine Probleme.
1. Vorwort

Hi Leute!

Und eine weitere Lily-James FF. Diesmal bin ich aber nicht allein. lol

Diese FF schreiben Seidenschnabel und Ich (Schnuffelchen) zusammen. Wir  
werden manche Kapitel teilweiße zusammenschreiben, während andere alleine  
von Seidenschnabel oder alleine von mir geschrieben werden.

Ihr werdet sicher merken, dass die FF von zwei Personen geschrieben wird, da  
Schnäbelchen und ich nen ziemlich verschiedenen Schreibstil haben. Während  
Schnäbelchen traurige Geschichten mit den Schwerpunkten: Glücklich verliebt,  
Freundschaft, manchmal Verwirrung,.. mag, bin ich ein Fan von Dramatik,  
Verwirrung, Trauer, Gefühlschaos, .

Ach und schon mal im Voraus. Die Beschreibungen von James, bei denen euch  
die Spucke wegbleibt, sind von Schnäbelchen.

Also . jetzt mal zur FF selbst: Die FF spielt im 6. und 7. Hogwartsjahr der  
Marauder und selbstverständlich auch in Lilys.  
Wir schreiben aus der Ich-Perspektive von Lily und James und teilen dies so  
auf, dass Schnäbelchen James ist während ich Lily bin.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen, reviewn und rätseln.

Schuffelchen & Seidenschnabel


	2. C'est moi

C'est moi!

1.September. Dieser Tag war früher einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsdaten. Früher als ich noch zur Schule ging. Um genau zu sein, als ich noch nach Hogwarts ging. Die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Und zwar die beste Schule für Hexen und Zauberer. Ich bin Lilian Charlotte Potter und ich werde euch in den folgenden Kapiteln meine letzten beiden Schuljahre in Hogwarts schildern. Meine Jahre in Hogwarts in denen ich noch die unnahbare Lilian Charlotte Evans war. Wo fang ich an? Am besten Ich erzähle euch erst einmal etwas über mich und meine Freunde. Also, … wie schon zwei mal erwähnt ist mein Name Lilian Charlotte Ev-… Potter. Aber da ich mich wahrscheinlich nie daran gewöhnen werde Potter zu heißen und da ich in meinem zwei letzten Schuljahren ja noch eine Evans war, werde ich mich auch niemals Lilian Charlotte Potter in meinen Kapiteln nennen. Also, weiter. Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene und daher hatte (und habe ich immer noch) viele Feinde, da es ja einen ganzen Haufen Zauberer und Hexen gibt die denken, dass nur Reinblütige es Wert sind die Kunst der Magie zu erlernen. Meine Eltern sind also Muggel. Steve Evans und MagaritaEvans. Nur wegen meinen Eltern hielt ich also jeden Sommer in der Muggelwelt aus. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie meine Ferien verlaufen wären wenn ich alleine mit meiner großen Muggelschwester Petunia Evans (nun eine Dursley) gewesen wäre. Grauenvoll! Petunia… Petunia hasst mich und ich hasse Petunuia. Petunia und ich hatten uns ja schon immer nicht gerade gemocht, doch als dann auch noch der Brief von Hogwarts bei mir eingetroffen war, war auch die kleinste Zuneigung dahin. Sie verabscheute einfach alles unnatürliche und dazu gehörte nun mal auch ich. Und nun mein Aussehen. Ich steche ziemlich zwischen meinen Freundinnen hervor, da sie alle dunkelhaarig sind und ich Feuerrote Haare habe. Genauso ist es mit den Augen. All meine Freundinnen haben braune Augen, nur ich habe grüne. Ich tanze nun einmal gerne aus der Reihe.

Am besten ich komme nun mal zu meinen Freundinnen. Meine Freundinnen ohne die ich es in Hogwarts garantiert nicht ausgehalten hätte. Zumindest die ersten 6 ½ Jahre.

Meine Freundinnen. Also das wären dann mal: Lorelai Lawrence, Zarina Vargas, Andromeda Black und Jessica Potter. Jede dieser drei hatte eine besondere Rolle für mich. Aber am besten ich beschreibe erst einmal alle nacheinander.

Fangen wir mit Lorelai an. Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie sie jeden Morgen gerade mal 5 Minuten im Badezimmer war und trotzdem jedes mal umwerfend aussah. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Locken die fast ins schwarze übergingen und ihre Augen waren von einem Meeresgrün welches man nur in der Karibik finden kann. Was mich immer am meisten an ihr schockiert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sie das ganze Jahr braun gebrannt war. So viel zu Lorelais Aussehen. Kommen wir jetzt mal zu ihrem Charakter. Lorelai war unangefochten die fröhlichste von uns. Auf jeden Spruch den man ihr an den Kopf warf hatte sie eine lässige und vor allem witzige Antwort parat. Ich hatte vor her noch nie jemanden getroffen der so schlagfertig war. Lorelai war einfach perfekt um einen zum Lachen zubringen. Wenn jemand traurig war musste man nur Lorelai rufen, die dann durch total schlichte Sätze jeden zum Lachen brachte. So… damit hätten wir dann auch mal Lorelais Aufgabe in unserer Gruppe geklärt. Jetzt aber mal zu ihrer größten Macke. Lorelai war die weibliche Herzensbrecherin Nummer 1. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jeden Typ aus Hogwarts durchhatte die älter oder genauso alt wie sie waren. Ein paar Tage spielte sie den Typen die große Liebe vor, bevor sie schließlich wegrannte sobald der Typ auf die Idee kam etwas ernstes aus ihren Liebeleien zu machen. Soviel zu Lorelai.

Kommen wir jetzt mal zu Zarina Vargas. Zarina hatte braune, schulterlange, glatte Haare. Ihre Augen waren einfach unbeschreibbar. Alle möglichen Augenfarben ineinander gemischt konnte man in ihren Augen finden. Hauptsächlich waren ihre Augen Grün-Braun, doch manchmal schimmerte etwas Blau oder Grau doch durch. Das einzige negative an Zarinas Aussehen war ihre Figur. Sie war eindeutig zu dünn. Aber das lies sich auch nicht ändern. Sie konnte alles und so viel sie wollte essen ohne zuzunehmen. Genug zu ihrem Aussehen.

Von allen Freundinnen die ich in Hogwarts hatte, vermisse ich Zarina am meisten, denn sie war (und wird es auch immer bleiben) meine beste Freundin. Mit ihr konnte man über wirklich alles reden und sie schien einen immer zu verstehen. Sie brachte unendliche Geduld auf und schaffte es dann tatsächlich stundenlang zu zuhören und einem Mut zu geben. Und genau dass war Zarinas Rolle in unserer Gruppe. Aber natürlich saß sie nicht nur den ganzen Tag da und spielte Kummerkasten. Manchmal war Zarina ziemlich mies drauf und starrte einfach nur vor sich hin, während sie an anderen Tagen so gut drauf war, dass sie mitten im Unterricht Lachanfälle bekommen hatte und keiner wusste über was sie eigentlich lachte. Was viele faszinierte war die erstaunlich große Familie in der Zarina lebte. Sie hatte drei Brüder und drei Schwestern, welche alle ebenfalls Hogwarts besucht hatten. Ihr Bruder ältester Bruder Nicholas war 6 Jahre älter als Zarina und hatte somit nur wenig Zeit mit ihm auf Hogwarts verbracht. Ihre Schwestern Maxine und Bina hatte sie nie in Hogwarts erlebt, dazu war Zarina zu spät eingeschult worden. Ihr anderer Bruder Nicholas Paul war ein Jahr älter als Zarina und machte somit seinen Hogwartsabschluss nur ein Jahr vor seiner kleinen Schwester. Ihr kleiner Bruder Anthony war gerademal in der ersten Klasse als wir schon in der sechsten waren und ihre kleine Schwester Miranda kam erst lange nach und nach Hogwarts.

(A/N: Zarina existiert übrigens wirklich. Natürlich nicht als Hexe, aber ich denke dass muss ich nicht sagen. Sie ist ausnahmsweise nicht erfunden. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben. Ach ja… und ihre Geschwister gibt es auch alle, aber sie haben andere Namen und ob ich die Altersverhältnisse richtig habe weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur das Nicholas Paul eigentlich zwei Jahre älter ist.)

Jetzt mal zu Andromeda. Andromeda hatte Nachtschwarze, lange Haare um die jeder sie beneidete. Ihre Augen waren von einem so dunklem Braun, dass es schon fast wieder Schwarz war. Sie war ziemlich hübsch was sie von ihrem Lieblingscousin hatte zu welchem wir gleich noch kommen werden. Andromeda war die Mutige in der Gruppe. Wenn jemand Probleme mit einem Typen hatte war Andromeda sofort zu Stelle um dem Typen zu verklickern, dass er keine Bessere in Hogwarts finden würde und dass sie in der Kugel gesehen hat, dass er eines Qualvollen Todes sterben würde, wenn er ihrer Freundin keine Chance geben würde. Mit diesen Aussagen war sie dazu auch noch die Fantasievolle. Sie konnte die unmöglichsten Sachen zusammenlügen und doch jeden davon überzeugen, dass es definitiv nicht erfunden war. Andromedas besondere Vorliebe war es kleinen Kindern durch ihre Vorhersagen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Nun kommen wir mal zu etwas schlechterem. Da wären zuerst mal Andromedas Schwestern Narzissa und Bellatrix. Beide verabscheuten ihre Schwester genau wie der Rest der Familie. Narzissa war in unserer Klassenstufe, wodurch wir sie in jeder Zaubertrankstunde ertragen mussten. Wenigstens war Bellatrix ein Jahr jünger als wir, wodurch wir wenigstens sie nur in der Freizeit aushalten mussten. Und nun zu etwas, dass für mich persönlich in der Schule noch schlimmer war als Andromedas Schwestern. Andromeda war die Cousine von Sirius Black. Ist nicht weiter schlimm denkt ihr? Ha, ihr wisst nicht wie sehr wir Black und die anderen Marauder in unserer Schulzeit gehasst haben. Aber erst mal langsam. Am besten ich mach erst mal mit Andromeda und Sirius weiter. Andromeda und Sirius kommen aus einer … nun ja … gewöhnungsbedürftigen Familie. Alle in ihrer Familie waren Anhänger der Dunklen Mächte. Alle bis auf Andromeda und Sirius. Die zwei waren sozusagen die schwarzen Schafe in der Familie und genau aus dem Grund hatten sie mit ihrer Familie kein leichtes Leben. Sirius hatte ja noch Durchsetztungs Vermögen genug um einigermaßen mit seiner Familie auszukommen, doch Andromedas Durchsetungsvermögen endete bei ihrer Familie. Gegen ihre Familie war sie einfach machtlos. Und genau aus diesem Grund war Andromeda die einzige in unserer Gruppe, die sich blendend mit Sirius Black verstand.

Und zu guter Letzt zu Jessica. Jessica hatte wie eigentlich alle meine Freundinnen, dunkle Haare. Ihre waren total pechschwarz. Ihre Augen dafür waren von einem immer strahlenden Haselnussbraun. Kommen wir mal zu ihrem Charakter und ihrer Rolle in unserer Gruppe. Also… Jessica war eigentlich immer recht fröhlich und war bei jedem Spaß dabei. Leider hat sie schon einige schlechte Erfahrungen mit einigen Typen aus Hogwarts gemacht was ihre fröhliche Stimmung natürlich für eine Weile dämpfte. So nun zu ihrer Aufgabe in unserer Gruppe. Jessica ist sozusagen die Anführerin unserer kleinen Clique. Sie war eine nette und witzige ‚Anführerin', die allerdings manchmal so einen übertrieben ersten Anführer spielte, dass wir außer Stande waren ihr zuzuhören, da wir vor Lachen weinend am Boden kugelten. Das sie die Anführerin war hatte wohl mit ihrer Familie zu tun. Ihre Mutter hatte zu Hause immer das sagen gehabt, ihr Vater war ein sehr Hohes Tier im Zaubereiministerium und tausenden Ausschüssen und ihr Bruder… nun ja… er war (wie sollte es anders sein) der Anführer der Marauder. Aber zu denen komme ich später. Zu ihrem Bruder vor allem. Erst mal zu ihrem Familienverhältnis. Zu ihren Eltern hatte Jessica immer ein sehr enges Verhältnis, doch zu ihrem Zwillingsbruder James hatte sie ein eher gereiztes Verhältnis. Na ja… was heißt gereizt? Halt eben das typische Bruder-Schwester Verhältnis. Sie hassten sich. Sie liebten sich. Sie stritten sich. Sie hatten Spaß zusammen. Ganz normal eben. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie sich mit Flüchen bombardierten wenn sie Streit hatten. Aber ansonsten… gaaanz normal. Was? Ja ihr habt richtig gehört. Zwillingsbruder. Sowohl Jessica als auch James wurden am 31.08. von Miriam Potter geboren. James um 13.13 Uhr und Jessica um 13.33 Uhr. (A/N: So viele 3er in nur einem Satz.) Man sah und merkte es ihnen auch an. Also dass sie Verwand waren. Beide pechschwarze Haare, beide haselnussbraune Augen, beide Anführer ihrer Cliquen, … wenn sie jetzt noch das gleiche Geschlecht hätten, wären sie nicht auseinander zuhalten. (A/N: Schon erwähnt? Jessica ist auch einer echten Person gewidmet. Nämlich der Jessica. Hehe… das hättet ihr jetzt nicht gedacht.)

Ach hab ich schon meine Rolle in unserer Gruppe gesagt. Nein? Gut. Ich war immer die Intelligente. Brauchten meine Freunde einen Zauberspruch, Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben, … ich war zur stelle. Ich konnte alle Schulbücher, sowie die Bücher aus der Bibliotek als auch sämtliche Muggelbücher auswendig. Die Zaubersprüche die wir im Unterricht lernten hatte ich meistens schon längst durch ein Buch gelernt und daher konnte ich die Zauber jeder Zeit perfekt ausführen.

Nun kommen wir zu den Marauders. Marauders… Rumtreiber. So ein bescheuerter Name konnte auch nur denen einfallen. Denen… das waren: Peter Petegrew alias Wormtail, Remus Lupin alias Moony, Sirius Black alias Padfoot und James Potter alias Prongs. Lächerlich, oder? Aber weiter erst mal. Fangen wir hinten an. James Potter. Der arro… stopp… wollen wir erst mal klären. Ich schreibe so wie ich damals über sie gedacht habe. Also nicht verwirrt sein. Erst mal zu seinem Aussehen. James hatte pechschwarze Haare (genau wie seine Schwester), die ständig verstrubbelt waren. Seine Augen waren von einem atemberaubendem Haselnussbraun (Wie seine Schwester). Er war das ganze Jahr braungebrannt, er hatte Muskeln jedoch nicht zu viele und sein Bau… Moment… das passt hier nicht hin. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht leiden. Besser ich mach mit dem Charakter weiter. Potter war wie seine Schwester (wie sollte es anders sein) sozusagen der Anführer seiner Gruppe. Zumindest sah er sich als dieser. Er war so was von arrogant und kindisch. Doch irgendetwas umgab ihn. Irgendetwas, dass alle weiblichen Personen in Hogwarts zum dahin schmelzen gebracht hatte. Alle bis auch mich. James konnte jedes Mädchen aus Hogwarts haben und er hatte sie auch glaube ich alle durch. Eben alle bis auf Jessica natürlich, Zarina, Andromeda und mich. Nein, ich habe Lorelai nicht vergessen. Zarina und Andromeda konnte ich vor ihm retten, doch bei Lorelai war es zu spät. Manche von euch werden sich vielleicht fragen warum ich sie beschützt hatte. Nun ja… James Potter hatte so die Eigenschaft sich jede aus Hogwarts zu schnappen, sie flach zulegen und sie dann abzuservieren. Damit hatte er Lorelai aber nicht runtergekriegt. Warum auch? Lorelai tat ja das selbe mit den Typen. Aber ich will nicht wissen wie sehr Zarina gelitten hätte. Aber ok. Er hat sie ja nicht gekriegt. Genausowenig wie mich. Und genau das brachte ihn zur Verzweiflung. Jeder in Hogwarts wusste, dass James seit unserer ersten Begegnung hinter mir her war. Manche dachten er sei unsterblich in mich verliebt gewesen, doch das war idiotisch. James Potter konnte sich nicht verlieben. Nicht der kindische 16-jährige James Potter. Ihm ging es nur darum die unnahbare Lily flach zulegen. Tja… pech gehabt. Ich war nun mal nicht so einfältig wie die anderen.

Ich mach jetzt mal weiter bei Sirius. Es war allerdings möglich noch besser auszusehen und noch beliebter zu sein, als James. Sirius Black brach alle Rekorde. Er sah einfach umwerfend gut aus, aber auf sein Aussehen will ich nun nicht weiter eingehen. Wie ich schon gesagt habe war Sirius noch beliebter als James. Er hatte es sogar geschafft ältere flach zulegen und ihnen das Herz zu brechen. Sirius war in der Beziehung Herz brechen allerdings viel heftiger als James. Sirius schlief mit einem Mädchen und am nächsten Tag machte er vor der ganzen Schule Schluss mit ihr. Daraufhin war sie natürlich geknickt gewesen und sein Ego war ieder mal gestärkt. Sirius war auch noch kindischer als James doch arrogant auf keinen Fall. Das Sirius noch nicht einmal versucht hatte mich ins Bett zukriegen hatte mich zuerst geschockt, doch schließlich begriff ich, dass er James nur den vortritt lassen wollte. Bei meinen Freundinnen hatte er es allerdings bei allen geschafft, bis auf Andromeda. Ist ja seine Cousine so tief wäre er nie mal's gesunken. Wie gesagt. Bei Zarina, Lorelai und Jessica schaffte er es. Nach dem er Lorelai und Zarina ins Bett gekriegt hatte, habe ich ihn mit Schimpfwörtern bomberdiert und als er schließlich vor der gesamten Schule mit ihnen Schluss machte, lief er eine Weile mit Fluchnarben und anderen Schäden durch Hogwarts. Als er dann auch noch Jessica so behandelte bekam ich auch noch Unterstützung von James, der Sirius anschrie was ihm eigentlich einfiele seine Schwester so zu behandeln. Ja ja… das ist Sirius. Herzensbrecher Nummer eins.

So da la… Remus Lupin. Meiner Ansicht nach der vernünftigste der Marauder. Er war zwar bei jedem ihrer Streiche dabei doch richtig mitgemacht hatte er nie. Er war immer freundlich hatte jedoch die Nase meistens zwischen den Büchern. Was allen sorgen bereitete war sein kränkliches Aussehen, dass jeden Monat für kurze Zeit noch mehr ins Extreme überging. Den Grund für dieses Aussehen kannte ich bis Ende meines siebten Schuljahres nicht. Doch in meiner letzten Woche in Hogwarts erfuhr ich es auf äußerst unangenehme Weise. Doch zu diesem Thema kommen wir noch lange nicht. Erst weiter mit Remus. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius und James war er immer der Ruhige und Schüchterne. Er hatte in der Schule bis zu unserem 6. Schuljahr keine Freundin eben wegen seiner Schüchternheit. Erst im 6. Schuljahr nachdem er mir geholfen hatte, dachte ich es wäre meine Pflicht ihn zu verkuppeln. Nun ja… hat gut gewirkt… er war für den Rest seiner Schulzeit von seiner „Krankheit" abgelenkt. Sofern das möglich war.

Nun zum letzten Marauder. Peter Petegrew. Sein Spitzname Wormtail passt perfekt zu ihm. Eine kleine widerliche, schleimige Ratte die nichts besseres zu tun hat als James, Sirius und Remus in den A… zu kriechen. Ja.,.. das ist sogar heute (Ich 20, James mein MANN ebenfalls 20) noch so. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es aufhören würde wenn wir die Schule verlassen würden, aber denkste. Der schleimt sich noch heute bei James ein. So ist Petegrew halt. Er sucht sich immer die stärksten Freunde, da er klein und schwächlich ist. Er denkt so können diese ihn beschützen, doch da hat er sich geirrt. James und Sirius haben Petegrew nie wirklich gerettet. Aber richtig gemerkt, dass er nur mit ihnen befreundet ist weil sie stark und beliebt sind, haben sie es nie. So viel zu der kleinen Ratte. Weiter will ich nicht über ihn reden. Ich gebe jetzt am Besten mal an James ab. Bis Bald!

* * *

Also, um mich mal vorzustellen. Ich bin James Anthony Potter. Mittlerweile bin ich 20. Aber in der Zeit, von der ich euch erzählen will, war ich 16.

Also fangen wir von vorne an. Ich muss dann als erstes wohl mal _uns_ erwähnen. Wir, die Marauders. Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail und Prongs. Übersetzt: Sirius, Remus, Peter und ich.

Peter war immer der ruhigste von uns. Okay, er war vielleicht auch nicht immer so mutig wie wir, aber was machte das schon? Denn wenn's an die Streiche ging, war er nicht ohne.

Manche meinten zwar er war nur ein Mitläufer von uns, aber Peter gehörte wirklich dazu. Ich meine, warum wäre er sonst ein Marauder?

Ich mag Peter wirklich. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht unbedingt ansieht, er kann ein guter Freund sein. Im Ernstfall wären wir alle für ihn da und ich denke er auch für uns.

Dann Remus. Unser guter, alter Remus. Er ist der vernünftigste und regelgebundenste von uns. Er war ja nicht umsonst die ganze Zeit Vertrauensschüler.

Aber ich weiß gar nicht, was er ohne seine Bücher gemacht hätte. Es war manchmal wirklich furchtbar.

Anderseits war es aber auch wieder ganz gut. Sie schützten Sirius und mich vor seinen epileptischen Anfällen, wenn wir mal wieder scheiße gebaut hatten. Er las dann nämlich immer um sich abzuregen. Naja, danach bekamen wir unsere Strafpredigt trotzdem.

Jetzt im Nachhinein kann ich sagen, dass seine Standpauken dann aber auch wirklich sein mussten. Denn wenn die nicht gewesen wären... weiß Gott, was wir noch für 'nen Blödsinn gemacht hätten.

Aber auch Remus hatte seinen anderen Seiten. Er ist schließlich ein Werwolf und ein Marauder.

Und last but not least Sirius. Wir haben einfach unendlich viel gemeinsam. Das auffälligste an uns beiden ist wohl, dass wir die größten Herzensbrecher von Hogwarts waren. Ich glaube, zum Schluss hatten wir wirklich jedes Mädchen durch.

Der klitzekleine Unterschied liegt darin nur, dass ich mich heute für eine enschieden habe und er sich immer noch nicht festlegen kann.

Aber machen wir weiter mit den Gemeinsamkeiten. Wir zwei waren wohl öfter bei Dumbledore und kannten ihn besser als jeder andere auf dieser Schule. Aber hey, wir sind doch nicht umsonst Marauders.

Wir beiden waren auch die, die sich immer mit Snape angelegt haben. Remus und Peter waren nur dabei, wenn's brenzlig wurde. Mit Streichen war das was anderes, die sind auf dem Mist von uns allen gewachsen.

So, aber jetzt wieder vollendens zurück zu Sirius. Wir waren auch beide Spieler in der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor. Ich war Sucher und er Hüter.

Und dann ist da noch der Punkt, dass er bei uns gewohnt hatte und wir eigentlich die gleichen Eltern hatten. Als Sirius von seinen rausgeschmissen wurde, weil er die dunklen Künste nicht verehren wollte und kein Todesser werden wollte, haben wir ihn aufgenommen. Ich glaube, dafür ist er meinen Eltern wirklich ewig dankbar. Naja, auf jeden Fall sind wir dadurch so was wie Brüder. Und das nicht nur weil er eben bei uns gewohnt hatte. Er ist wirklich wie ein Bruder für mich.

Soviel zu Sirius.

Wo wir grade bei Bruder waren. Ich hab 'ne Zwillingsschwester namens Jessica. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich bin wirklich ein Zwilling. Aber ich kann euch sagen, ich liebe Jessi einfach. Sie ist die Beste. Mit ihr kann ich über all die Dinge reden, über die ich mit Sirius nicht reden kann.

Und das allerbeste an ihr ist, dass sie mit Lily befreundet ist. Ja genau, mit Lily (zu der Zeit noch) Evans. (Schön, wenn man drüber nachdenkt, dass sie heute Potter heißt. Lasst euch diesen Namen mal auf der Zunge zergehen. Lily Potter... Ach Leute, es ist einfach herrlich.)

Da wären wir beim nächsten Thema. Lily Evans/ Potter. Mein Gott, ich liebe sie seit ich sie zum ersten mal gesehen habe. Meiner Meinung nach war sie das schönste Mädchen auf dieser ganzen verfluchten Schule. Ach was, von der ganzen Welt.

Ich meine, hey, rote Haare, wunderschöne grüne Augen und einen Körper... Sie hat wirklich kein Gramm zu viel. Nen flachen Bauch, schöne Beine und auch keine dicken Oberschenkel, nen schönen Hintern und ihre Oberweite ist ebenfalls genau richtig. (Ja, mein Gott, dann hab ich ihr eben auf den Arsch und den Busen gestarrt. Aber ich bin ihr Mann, ich darf das.) Also ich meine, sie ist perfekt. Für mich jedenfalls.

Immer wenn die Sonne auf ihre Haare scheint, schimmern sie in orange, rot und gold. Immer wenn sie sich freut oder glücklich ist, strahlen ihre Augen. Und wenn sie sich aufregt… himmlisch... Dann funkeln ihre Augen immer so schön. Und sie sieht aus als würde sie mir am liebsten eine scheuern oder gleich über mich herfallen… Ja, ich meine das jetzt durchaus zweideutig g Also mir wäre das über mich herfallen und mich nieder knutschen lieber, aber ich denke damals sie sah die Sache anders… Ja, damals hat sie mich noch gehasst.

Und genau um dieses damals wird es in den nächsten Kapiteln gehen.

(A/N: Nun kommen wir zu einem hübschen kleinem Gedankensprung. Um den Hass von Lily auf James deutlicher zu machen springen wir für den Rest der Geschichte in die Vergangenheit sodass Lily sich auch denken kann wie sehr sie James hasst. Wenn sie schon mit ihm verheiratet wäre, wäre dass ja irgendwie unpassend.)

Wie schon erwähnt war ich 16 und mein 6. Hogwartsjahr stand an.

Es war mal wieder der 1. September. Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail und ich saßen also im Zug und unterhielten uns über unsere Ferien. Irgendwann landeten wir dann natürlich beim Thema Lily. Ich glaube sogar schon, dass sie das extra machten.

"Na Prongs, wie sieht's dieses Jahr aus mit Evans?"

"Wie soll's schon aussehen? Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum sie mir vorlügt, dass sie mich nicht leiden kann. Sie liebt mich, ich weiß es ganz genau. Das tun schließlich alle."

Die anderen lachten.

"Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich kauf ihr das nicht ab, dass sie mich hasst."

"Sie will sich nur nicht flachlegen lassen." ,meinte Sirius.

"Mag sein. Ich werd's schon noch rausfinden." ,grinste ich. "Aber was anderes. Vorhin als ich eingestiegen bin, kam schon wieder diese Kelly Donovan zu mir."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube sie versteht's nie."

"Ja" ,antwortete ich. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich schon versucht habe, ihr klar zu machen, dass ich nicht mit ihr zusammen sein will. Mein Gott, es war eine Nacht und nichts Bedeutendes."

"Wirklich nicht?" Sirius grinste mich an.

Ich verpasste ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Blödmann"

"Du hast recht, Prongs." ,sagte Sirius. "Es ist der erste Abend. Wir sollten wirklich warten bis morgen. Wir brauchen schließlich auch unsere Warmlaufzeit."

"Meine Meinung, Padfoot." ,grinste ich.

Auch Remus und Peter grinsten.

Wir erzählten noch so weiter, bis die Frau mit dem Imbisswagen kam. Das lustige daran ist, dass sie zu uns immer als letztes kam und das dann mit frisch aufgefülltem Wagen. Wir kauften ihr nämlich immer den ganzen Wagen leer. Besser gesagt ich. Ich kaufte für uns alle, wobei der größte Teil doch an Sirius ging. Man könnte meinen er bekommt bei uns nichts, so wie der immer futterte. Naja, was soll's, wir haben uns alle daran gewöhnt.

Als wir dann auch noch alles leer gefuttert hatten, beschlossen wir mal durch 'n bisschen durch zu laufen, um (ich geb's ja zu) ein paar Mädchen anzugrinsen und zu zu sehen, wie sie sich uns fast an den Hals werfen. Und um nachzusehen, wie's Snape so geht g

Aber soll ich euch was sagen? Als wir vor einem Abteil standen und ich durch die Scheibe rote Haare sah, war Snape nicht mehr wichtig.

"Ich denke, ich sage Evans mal hallo." ,grinste ich und schob die Tür auf.

* * *

(A/N: Lily is back!)

Ich liebte den ersten September. Das bedeutete immer Freundinnen. Endlich würde ich Lorelai, Jessica, Zarina und Andromeda wieder sehen. Echt mal. Ich liebte meine Süßen. Sie waren immer für mich da. Allerdings bedeutete erster September auch Marauders und damit James POTTER. Potter dieser … arg! Ich hasste ihn einfach. Er war unausstehlich.

Also wie gesagt. Es war der erste September und mein 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts begann an diesem Tag. Kaum war ich durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ geschritten, da fielen mir auch schon meine Freundinnen um den Hals. Lorelai hätte das besser nicht gemacht, denn sie hielt Kaffee in der Hand und als sie sich auf mich stürzte schwappte das kochendheiße Getränk über meine Schultern. Entsetzt schrie ich auf und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Als wir auf dem Weg zu einem Abteil waren überhäufte Lorelai mich mit Entschuldigungen obwohl ich schon längst: ‚Ist schon gut' gesagt hatte. Es dauerte ewig lange bis wir ein leeres Abteil gefunden hatten. Stöhnend ließen wir uns in einem Abteil ziemlich in der Mitte des Zuges nieder und begannen über unsere Ferien zu reden.

„Echt mal Leute. Lasst mich nie wieder so lange mit meinem gestörten Bruder und Black alleine. Die haben sie echt nicht mehr alle. Echt nervig. Vor allem waren wir drei Wochen in Florida bei einer Tante. Ich sag euch… schönes Land, gutes Klima, Sonne scheint ununterbrochen aber unsere zwei jungen Götter. Gott. Die haben mich nur genervt und wenn sie nicht damit beschäftig waren mich zu nerven haben sie mit allen möglichen Tussis geflirtet. So ein niedriges Niveau. Echt… die Tussis mit denen sie sich da eingelassen hatten, hatten auf jeden Fall einige Schönheitsoperationen hinter sich. Echt widerlich." Jessica schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran. „Und was habt ihr so gemacht?" „Wisst ihr was? Ich hab Sean Santano in der Winkelgase getroffen. Und er hat mir zugelächelt!!!" Zarina strahlte über beide Ohren und blickte fröhlich zwischen ihren Freundinnen umher. „Und ich hab einen Franzosen kennen gelernt. Philippe Cornille. Echt heißer Typ. Er wollte ne Fernbeziehung führen. Aber ohne mich. Ich hab ihn an meinem Abreisetag dann gleich mal abblitzen lassen." „Lorelai! Du bist echt grauenvoll." „Warum denn? Was will ich denn mit einem Franzosen. Also bitte." „Und Lil'? Was hast du so gemacht?" „Petunia genervt, Petunia genervt, Petunia genervt, Petunia genervt, … ach hab ich's schon erwähnt? Petunia genervt." „Sonst nichts? Hast du nichts besseres zu tun als deine Schwester zu nerven?" „Was denn zum Beispiel?" „Typen aufreisen gehen." „Ich bin nicht wie du Lorelai." „Genau, sie bleibt mir treu." Wir alle wandten uns zur Tür an der (wie nicht anders zu erwarten) die Marauders standen. Mal wieder angeführt von Mister Großmaul James Potter höchst persönlich. „Na Evans? Vielleicht wird es ja dieses Jahr was mit uns." „Jess. Kneif ihn mal. Er scheint noch zu träumen." Jessica die an der Tür saß blickte wütend zu ihrem Bruder auf. „Was soll das? Lass Lily einfach mal in Ruhe." „Ach Schwesterchen. Das wirst du nie verstehen. Ich hab gehört du hast nächste Woche Geburtstag." Mit seinem letztem Satz wandte er sich wieder an mich und Augenblicklich schweifte mein Blick zu Jessica die entschieden den Kopf schüttelte. Bevor ich etwas zu Andromeda sagen konnte schüttelte auch diese den Kopf. „Ich habe andere Quellen, Evans. Ach … da fällt mir ein. Ich muss dich noch was fragen." „Und das wäre?" „Gehst du mit mir aus?" „Nein." „Gehst du mit mir aus?" „Nein." „Gehst du mit mir aus." „Raus!" „Heißt das ja?" „Verschwinde!" Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn. Lachend hob er die Hände vor sich. „Woho… nicht gleich gewalttätig werden. Ich denke ja nur, dass ich dich dieses Jahr dazu kriege mit mir auszugehen." „Wer hat dir das denn eingeredet." „Gewisse Umstände." „Und die wären?" „Lass dich überraschen, Honey." Bevor ich ihn noch einmal anschreien konnte lächelte er mir noch einmal zu, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Wutschnaubend schmiss ich die Tür zu, sodass die Scheiben wackelten und meine Freundin schützend die Hände über die Köpfe hielten. „Wie hältst du es mit ihm und Black den ganzen Sommer ALLEINE aus?!" Jessica zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte. „Wisst ihr … James kann ja schon nerven, aber wenn es drauf ankommt ist er immer für mich da und ich kann mit ihm über alles reden. Dann vertraut er mir auch all seine Geheimnisse an." Der letzte Satz weckte eindeutig Neugier in mir. Schadenfroh grinste ich Jessica an. „Was zum Beispiel?" „Das er …" Jessica brach ab und schloss schnell wieder den Mund. „Darf ich nicht sagen." „Warum denn? Das ist james Potter. Da macht das nichts!" „Eben. Es ist James! Mein Bruder. Er erzählt Black ja auch nicht meine Geheimnisse." „Bist du dir da so ganz sicher." „Ja! Ich vertraue ihm! Er ist mein Bruder! Ich hab ihn lieb und er mich auch. Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt zu glauben, dass James nett ist. Nur weil er bei dir am Rätchen dreht, heißt das nicht dass er immer so ist." „Ist ja gut. Reg dich ab. Ich muss jetzt sowieso nach vorne ins Vertrauensschülerabteil. Viel Spaß noch." Und so zog ich, durch Jessicas Standpauke beleidigt, davon. Also ehrlich mal. Was fiel der eigentlich ein. Und dieser Potter erst. ‚Ich denke ja nur, dass ich dich dieses Jahr dazu kriege mit mir auszugehen.' Der wohnte in seiner eigenen Welt. Den Typ musste mal jemand zurück in die Realität bringen. Ihm mochten ja alle anderen Mädchen zu Füßen liegen, doch ich nicht. Niemals. Niemals!!


End file.
